


Desmond R.E.D. But also most chill hobbit ever

by Mac4japan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin Hobbits, BAMF Desmond, Fell Winter, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac4japan/pseuds/Mac4japan
Summary: Desmond took the Eye to shield the earth fully expecting to die but when He wakes in the body of Bilbo Baggins during the Fell Winter after a not-so small freak out Desmond decides he doesn’t mind being a hobbit. He just wishes he wasn’t so short.





	Desmond R.E.D. But also most chill hobbit ever

Desmond wakes in Bilbo Baggins body 

-becomes “mute” when he discovers that while he can mostly understand Common speaking it is another matter ...will blame it on losing his parents in a traumatic way 

-takes up the sword after Goblins reach hobbiton 

-fully expect after Fell Winter for Desmond to be the most chill hobbit to exist....ever 

Eventually, Desmond wakes up his genetic memory of Bilbo Baggins

When The destroyer of peace comes Desmond tries to pull the retired card

(Story idea)


End file.
